


(Like a) hairpin trigger

by Ediblecrayon



Series: Creatures of Dark Air [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dragon Chris, Dragon Scott, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mating Bond, Mentions of Orgies, Raves, Sexual Content, Sexual energy overdose, Very slight possible dub con, incubus sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediblecrayon/pseuds/Ediblecrayon
Summary: In which Incubi and wild sex parties don't mix, and Chris sets out on a rescue mission.





	(Like a) hairpin trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).



> Many thanks to Jinx for being an awesome friend and beta and making this series possible in the first place.
> 
> Warning for very slight dub con as Sebastian is sexually overdosed; however, he gives full consent. He and Chris are in an established relationship amd Sebastian fully trusts Chris to take care of him.

They're in Ireland for a few weeks visiting the family when it happens. Sebastian has gone out to pick Scott up from a party some guy invited him to, and Chris is debating between cooking or ordering in for when he gets back. So far the latter option is winning by a landslide.

With a resigned sigh Chris pulls out his phone and scrolls through a listing of all the local spots that deliver. He's perusing the menu of a nearby pub when his phone rings and Sebastian's picture pops up on his screen.

“Hey,” he greets, pressing the speaker button so he can continue reading, “ What are you in the mood for, I found a pl--”

He's interrupted by a long, shuddering breath, and he frowns down at the phone.

“Seb?”

Another exhale, then _“Please_ tell me you are back at the apartment right now.”

Chris glances around the guest room they've been living out of at his brother's place. “Yeah..?”

“Oh thank _fuck,_ ” Sebastian says in a voice choked with relief, and okay, now Chris is starting to worry.

“Seb?” he asks, turning off speaker and bringing the phone to his ear, “Babe, is everything alright?”

“ _No,_ ” Sebastian pants, sounding he's been running a marathon, “Fuck I need to get out of here.”

“What's going on? You were supposed to give Scott a ride back from the party--”

“Yeah well the party turned out to be a fucking rave and a bunch of doped up hipsters thought it would be a good idea to find an empty back room and have a goddamn orgy.”

And okay, that? Incubus plus an abundance of horny party goers is _not_ a good combination.

Chris swears, throwing on his jacket and sprinting down the hall to grab his keys off the kitchen hook. He is going to _kill_ his little brother. Violently.

“Where are you?” he asks hurriedly, peering through the blinds to see out the window. Scott lives in an area that’s mostly dragon folk with a few other creatures about, so they don’t have to worry too much when they go flying. It's pretty dark out, he should be able to get there without much trouble. “Are you alone? Were you able to find Scott?”

“I'm in some kind of closet, yes I'm alone, and no I haven't found your asshole brother. I barely made it through the front door before I had to barricade myself somewhere so I wouldn't start humping everyone on the dance floor.” Sebastian sounds more hysterical by the minute and Chris’s heart aches for him. Seb hasn't been around a gang bang in years, and definitely not since they became an item, and then a _mated_ item. Poor guy is probably having an epic case of blue balls right now.

“Okay,” Chris soothes, trying to calm him down, “I'm on my way over. Stay where you are, keep the door locked, try to take some of the edge off. I guarantee you everyone there will probably be too blitzed to notice if you walk out with spunk on your shirt.”

“I _have_ , it's not doing anything, and are you fucking _insane_ you can't come here. Not unless you want me to jump on your dick in the middle of the dance floor.”

“Baby,” Chris says gently, “you know as well as I do you can't stay there. We have to get you back here so you can get all of that energy out of your system. The longer you stay there the more painful it's going to be until you can fuck it out.”

Sebastian lets out a high-pitched whine. “Okay, okay, just hurry _please._ ”

“I'm leaving right now, I'll call Scott and tell him to meet us out front so we can just find you and leave.”

“ _Hurry,_ ” Sebastian nearly sobs, and hangs up.

Chris immediately dials Scott, cursing a blue streak when it goes straight to voicemail. He grabs a backpack to stuff his clothes into and goes to check the notepad on fridge. Luckily he made Scott write down the address before he took off earlier. Chris tries to ring his brother again, and when that fails, jams his phone into his bag and darts out the door. He glances around out of habit, stuffs the backpack strap in his mouth, then shifts, taking off into the sky.

He touches down at the neck of a woods several minutes later. He changes quickly, then treks the last quarter mile to a run down warehouse. There a few teenagers outside smoking, but they don’t pay Chris any mind as he slips inside. Scott still isn’t picking up his phone, and Chris is one hundred percent going to commit fratricide once they get Sebastian back and taken care of. It’s crowded and hot and there hundreds of different scents going around, but Chris is still able to pick out Scott’s like a beacon; fresh moss and Old Spice.

Before he even realizes he’s moving, Chris is off grabbing Scott by the bicep, hauling him into a more secluded corner. The music is loud and it’s highly unlikely anyone is trying to listen in on their conversation, but he switches to dragon tongue just in case.

 _“What,”_ he snarls, ignoring his brother’s wide-eyed sputtering, _“were you thinking?”_

Scott blinks in confusion, but switches tongues as well. _“What are you talking about? Last we talked about it you were fine with scooping me from the party.”_

_“This isn’t a party Scott, it’s a bunch of hipsters getting blazed and fucking on the dance floor. And I’m pretty sure I passed a bunch of college kids trying to reenact the kama sutra.”_

_“So, what, are you gonna tell mom on me?”_ Scott doesn’t look impressed. _“I’m more than old enough, and I haven’t done anything crazy.”_

 _“It’s not you I’m worried about,”_ Chris snaps, pointing toward some dudebro balancing a girl on each leg while another sucks hickeys on his neck. _“This whole place reeks of sex.”_

Scott’s looking more confused by the minute. _“And that actually bothers you? I know you’re not a prude, Chris, god knows I’ve heard you have sex enough when we were growing up.”_

 _“Sebastian. My bondmate, who came to pick you up. My incubus bondmate. From a party. Filled with sex. Lots and lots of sex,”_ Chris grabs his brother by the shoulders and shakes, hard. _“Do the math, you idiot.”_

Scott screws up his face like he’s actually combining fractions in his head, before his eyes go wide and horrified.

“Oh _shit,_ ” he swears in English, looking frantically around the warehouse, as though Sebastian might materialise before them, “Jesus _Christ,_ Chris, I swear I wasn’t thinking about that. Where is he, why didn’t he come find me?”

“He barely made it inside before the sexual energy in here got too overwhelming,” Chris explains, rubbing his temples. “He called me from inside a broom closet freaking out.”

“Okay, okay.” Scott runs both hands through his hair, looking as though he’s moments away from his own freakout. “So what do we do? If he’s that,” Scott waggled a hand back and forth, “ _stimulated,_ then how are we supposed to make it out of here without breaking any public indecency laws?”

“Pretty sure they’ve all been broken by everyone else here at this point,” Chris intones dryly. “And why the hell did you have Seb drop you off in the first place instead of driving yourself?”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t be home for the night,” Scott mutters bitterly, “But every guy here is either straight or an overcompensating douchebag.”

“It’s a fucking rave, were you really expecting any different?” The bonding marks on Chris’s left arm pulse with energy, and he feels a wave of panic and lust pass through his head. “Alright, we need to go, I can feel him getting worse. Go wait by the car, I’ll try to bring him out as quickly and cleanly as possible.”

“Oh my godddd, I really hope the two of you don’t wind up fucking in my car,” Scott whines, but he obediently takes off towards the exit. Once he’s out of sight, Chris uses whatever traces of energy the bond is giving off to swing back to the front of the warehouse and duck down a side hall. There’s a few couples necking this way, and he skirts around them before finding a supply closet down near the end. He raps on the door, trying to exude as much calmness through the bond as he can, when he feels another spike of anxious longing.

“Seb, it’s Chris.” There’s silence, then a muffled moan from inside the depths of the closet. After a quick glance around, Chris eases the door open and squeezes inside, shutting it firmly behind him. He’s instantly hit with incubus pheromones, and plasters himself to the wall before his downstairs brain tells him to do something stupid. It’s dark, but dragon vision is excellent no matter the circumstances, and he’s able to make out Seb hunched over on the floor, hood down and hands gripping his knees so tightly he’s bound to leave puncture marks. When he looks up, his eyes are a slitted serpentine gold, lips red and plump from gnawing at them.

Chris thunks his head against the wall, resisting the urge to fling himself at his partner. “Okay, we need to leave right now.”

Sebastian manages a snort, though it’s shaky and strained. “How do you propose that? It’s taking everything I have right now to not climb you like a tree.”

“Very carefully.” Chris lets out a slow, deliberate breath. “First things first, toss me the keys.”

Sebastian shifts, wincing when his erection strains against the denim of his jeans. “Here,” he huffs, extracting Scott’s car keys from his back pocket and holding them out. “Take them.”

Chris’s eyes narrow when he sees Seb fixate on his mouth. “I’m not falling for that. Toss ‘em over.”

Sebastian whines in protest. “C’mon Chris, just let me _touch_ you. I’m dying over here and you smell fucking _amazing. _I promise I’ll be good, just let me get a feel in.”__

____

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to let you, but we can’t risk it. If you lose control and start crawling all over me we’ll never make it out of here and it’ll just get worse. I’m pretty sure none of these kids plan on heading home any time soon, especially if you start leaking any more pheromones. Now fork over the keys.”

____

Sebastian lets out a disgruntled moan, but complies. “Just...let me hold on to your bonding mark while we’re walking out of here? Please?” When Chris eyes him suspiciously, he slumps against the wall, eyes pleading. “I swear, if I start pawing at you, you can pry me off and lock me back in here until I calm down. But I _need_ to touch you right now. I don’t trust myself to go back through the crowd without losing it, and physically touching the marks should clear my head enough for us to get outside. Just keep sending out calming energy if I start getting too frisky.”

____

Chris grinds his teeth. It’s risky, so risky, but they don’t have any other ideas. Besides, Sebastian makes a good point; touching one another’s bonding tattoos has proved a good soothing mechanism in the past. Hopefully it works long enough for them to make it to the car.

____

“Okay,” Chris agrees finally. “I’ll back out first, then I’ll give you my arm to grab onto. As soon as you feel coherent enough, tell me, and we get the hell out as fast as we can.”

____

“Yeah, okay.”

____

Chris takes a careful step back as Sebastian eases himself off the floor. Chris carefully pushes the door ajar, just enough for him to back out into the corridor. The front of his jeans rub against his crotch, and he nearly bites through his lip. He’s been here all of seven minutes and he’s already rock hard; he can’t imagine how much Sebastian must be suffering right now. Thinking as many unsexy thoughts as his sex addled brain will allow, Chris rolls up his left sleeve. The blue and red energy strands glisten as he lifts his arm and offers it to Sebastian. Seb reaches back hesitantly, bracing himself against the doorframe, before deciding _fuck it_ and lunging, grasping with both hands life a lifeline.

____

The air crackles with bonded energy, and they each take a moment to breathe, adjusting to the barrage of _love, desire, love, joy, love, want_ thrumming through their veins. Eventually, Sebastian gives a stiff nod. Chris adjusts his left arm so he can Seb can press against his side, and they tear through the crush of bodies and out into the brisk night air.

____

Luckily the car is parked no more than twenty feet away. Chris almost smashes the keypad in his rush to unlock the door. He shoves Sebastian in the back seat, who immediately whimpers at the loss of contact. “You’re driving,” Chris orders, flinging the keys at Scott and rounding the car to climb into the passenger's seat.

____

Scott fumbles with the keys, blinking dubiously. “Why me?”

____

Chris barely holds back from snarling at his brother. “Sebastian’s obviously not in any condition to, and unless you want to risk him trying to feel me up while I’m at the wheel you’re the best bet. And _it’s your car._ ”

____

Scott raises his hands in surrender. “You got it. Just--try to keep it PG-13, okay? I’ve seen you naked enough times, I’d rather not add Seb to that list too.”

____

“Scott,” Sebastian hisses, palming his dick through his jeans to take the edge off, “If you don’t shut the fuck up and drive I’m going to claw your throat out.”

____

Scott vaults himself into the driver’s seat and remains blessedly silent during the ride back.

____

It only takes thirty minutes, but it feels like an eternity. Chris clutches the upholstery to prevent himself from reaching back every time Seb makes a noise of discomfort. Scott keeps side-eyeing Chris and casting wary looks in the rearview mirror, looking increasingly uncomfortable. By the time they pull up outside the apartment Chris’s libido is through the roof, and he practically falls out of the car. Scott wrinkles his nose, ready to toss out a snarky remark when the back door springs open and Chris suddenly finds himself pinned to the car by one hundred seventy pounds of lean muscle. He vaguely hears Scott’s _Jesus fuck_ before Seb’s attacking Chris’s mouth and shoving his thigh between Chris’s legs.

____

And, well, Chris deserves a fucking medal for using whatever brain cells he has left in a genuine attempt to push Seb off. He shoves weakly at Sebastian’s shoulders, but Seb’s strong on an average day and right now, riled up with sex power, Chris doesn’t stand a chance. In mere seconds Seb has Chris’s arms locked above his head in a solid one-hand grip, his free hand sliding around and down the back of Chris’s jeans. Then Seb starts grinding against Chris’s thigh and Chris feels those last few brain cells shrivel and die, and it’s _good, so good._

____

And then Sebastian’s gone and Chris is left blinking stupidly while his brain attempts to come back online. He manages to come out of his sex induced stupor enough to make out Scott hauling Sebastian backwards, Seb’s arms pinned behind his back. Sebastian’s fighting tooth and nail to get back to Chris, feet kicking up dust and gravel, but Scott isn’t budging.

____

“Oh _no,”_ Scott snaps, dragging Seb backwards, “No _fucking way_ am I letting you schmucks do this out here. I like living here, I’m not getting kicked out because you want to put on a show for the neighbors.” He releases Seb about a foot from the front door and gives him a shove between the shoulder blades, sending Sebastian stumbling closer to it. “You have a perfectly good guest room _inside,_ so go _use it.”_

____

Chris takes a uneasy breath, willing himself to think clearly. “Scott’s right,” he gets out, glancing up; he regrets it immediately. Sebastian looks positively _wrecked_ , eyes glazed and clothes rumpled. Chris is willing to bet he doesn’t look much better. “I know your hormones are all kinds of fucked up right now, but we both know this is gonna take a while and we can’t do this out here.”

__Sebastian groans, knocking his head against the doorframe. “Alright, alright,” he gasps, pressing his hand against his erection again, “I’ll meet you inside. Just _hurry.”_ Then he’s tumbling into the apartment, door slamming behind him._ _

____

Chris turns to face Scott, but his brother just waves him off. “I’m going to go stay at a friend’s, I don’t need to hear you in the throes of passion or whatever you want to call it. Go take care of your boyfriend, just promise me you guys will clean up after.”

____

Chris raises an eyebrow, shoving his sweaty bangs out of his face. “And what, you’re going to tell them we sexiled you out of your own apartment?”

____

Scott flaps a hand. “Her girlfriend’s a lynx, she has to deal with monthly heats. Believe me, she won’t even bat an eyelash.” He slides back into the driver’s seat, slamming the door and cracking the window. “Call me when you guys come up for air, I’ll keep away until then.”

____

Chris watches him disappear down the road, then heads inside as well. The smell of sex and pheromones is even stronger than at the rave, and he hurries down the hall to their room, blood pumping in anticipation.

____

Sebastian’s sprawled on the bed, one hand running over his chest while he jacks himself with the other. His inner thighs are already spattered with come, and he looks like a fucking dream.

____

“Christ, Seb,” Chris rasps out, “You couldn’t wait for me?”

____

Sebastian shakes his head furiously, biting his lip and he thumbs the head of his dick. “It was too much, it’s _still _too much.” He squeezes his eyes shut, expression almost pained, and Chris can’t wait anymore. He strips off in record time, crawling over Seb and caging him in with his body. Immediately Sebastian pulls him down to ravage his mouth, and Chris reaches between them to bat Seb’s hand away and take over. He gets a few pumps in before Sebastian trembles and comes again.__

______ _ _

“I’m here,” Chris whispers, tipping his forehead down so it rests against Seb’s. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna take care of you, just like you always do for me.”

______ _ _

Seb’s eyes are hazy with lust and he’s hard enough to hammer nails, even after two orgasms. He smells of musk and sweat and lust, and Chris knows they’re not going to be leaving the bed anytime soon.

______ _ _

“Heads up, s’gonna be awhile,” Seb mumbles, pushing at the small of Chris’s back. Chris takes the hint and gently drops his body until they’re pressed skin to skin, lined up and sliding against one another. “Hope you--ah, don’t mind.”

______ _ _

Chris traces the seam of Sebastian’s lips with his tongue, a hand gripping Seb’s hip as they rock together. The other one reaches over to grab Seb’s, bringing it above his head and tangling their fingers together.

______ _ _

“No place I’d rather be.”

______ _ _

***

______ _ _

‘Awhile’ turns out to be a whopping seven hours. Chris feels Sebastian burning out by the sixth; his breathing more laboured, his eyes glassier. Chris manages to strip the soiled sheets and replace them with fresh ones before wrangling Seb into the shower for the last four rounds. After one last orgasm, Sebastian gives a little “ngggh,” and Chris wraps an arm securely around his waist when he sags forward in exhaustion. He manages a couple more shallow thrusts before he’s spilling his own release, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s nape. Chris gently pulls out, supporting Seb when he goes pliant against him. He cleans them both off, then turns off the spray, reaching for a nearby towel. Seb’s flopping against Chris, eyes half-lidded and about a minute away from fully zonking out. Chris drops a kiss to Seb’s temple as he towels Seb’s hair, ensuring they’re both dry before gently carrying him back to the guest room.

______ _ _

Chris gently lays Sebastian on the mattress, tucking the duvet securely around him. He fishes around in his jeans for his phone, firing off a quick text to let Scott know it’s safe to return before crawling into bed himself. Sebastian sprawls across his chest as if on instinct, and Chris allows himself a tired grin. He feels Seb fumbling a hand beneath the covers before closing around Chris’s wrist, thumb pressed against the pulse point.

______ _ _

“Thanks,” Seb slurs into Chris’s chest, his crystal digging into Chris’s pec. He presses a drowsy kiss above his nipple, snuggling in close. “G’night. Love you.”

______ _ _

It’s actually six a.m., but it’s not like it makes a difference.

______ _ _

Chris returns the sentiment, murmuring it into Sebastian’s hair. He smacks a last kiss to Seb’s brow, tightening his embrace when Seb snuffles softly. “Never have to ask, baby.”

______ _ _

They both know there will never come a day that those words aren’t true.

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come stalk me on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edible-crayon)


End file.
